Potential
by AnnualTrilogy
Summary: After Ichigo's first fight with Grimmjow, he soon realises that if he want's to be able to protect his friends and family he needs to become stronger. He decides to seek out the Vizards, but get's an offer to good to refuse on his way there. This offer will completely change the Winter War. IchigoxHalibel, might become IchigoxHarem in later chapters, Rated M for possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, this is my first attempt at a story like this, iv'e only come up with the idea recently. Hopefully everyone enjoys this. FYI: Halibel will be ranked as the Primera in this story as i want to portray her as being extremely powerful.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor will i ever.**_

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"**Inner Hollow"**

"Zanpakuto" 

_Potential._

Ichigo had recently fought against Grimmjow for his first time, and he was completely and utterly defeated with the only damage he managed to do was with a Black Getsuga Tenshou, an attack which heavily drains his reiatsu and also seem's to strengthen his Inner Hollow's.

After doing his best with fighting Grimmjow, he soon realized how weak he was, and that he couldn't keep his Inner Hollow at bay any longer.

For Ichigo to be unable to protect everyone was the absolute worst thing, the fact is that he thought he can't even live up to his name as _Number One Protecter, _or _Strawberry _as most people thought it was.

This leads us to where we are right now with Ichigo, walking alone in the night on his way to where the Vizards supposedly lived.

'What am i supposed to do if i can't even fight on par with the 6th?' Ichigo found himself thinking 'And if according to what Toshiro said even Gillian class can give Lieutenant's and a Captain a run for their money, how are we supposed to win this war?'

Ichigo was part way through an alleyway, when he heard the distinctive sound of a Garganta opening, bringing him out of his thoughts, he quickly pulled up his Substitute Soul Reaper Pass and pressed it against his chest.

Now because of the fact that Ichigo is utterly hopeless when it comes to reiatsu searching, he made sure to be on guard,

The buzz of a burst of Sonido was heard, and because of the way it changes the wind Ichigo was able to locate the source of the Sonido, and sure enough it was right behind him.

Ichigo quickly brought Zangetsu around in a sideways slash only for it to be stopped by a single finger.

'What?' Ichigo asked himself 'Even Grimmjow wouldn't be able to stop that attack with a single finger' Whoever had managed to stop his attack would definitely be powerful enough to go toe to toe with Soul Society's Captain's and win.

A few seconds have now passed and both Soul Reaper and the Mysterious Person had both yet to move.

"Drop your sword" The Mysterious Figure stated in what would appear to be a woman's voice, shocking Ichigo even more.

The voice was feminine yet also calming even though it was ordering, without even realizing it Ichigo had lowered his massive cleaver like Zanpakuto to his side.

The Mysterious Person now decided to reveal themselves to Ichigo by stepping into the light of one of the nearby light-post's, revealing to what Ichigo would probably say is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his short life.

She had short messy golden hair tied up into three long braids, Her emerald eyes could easily gaze into the deepest part of someones soul, her mocha colored skin also seemed to compliment this, she also appeared to be one to leave very little to the imagination as her outfit consisted of a white jacket which acted like a bra and also concealed her hollow mask remains, she also had a long white skirt that seemed to be held in place by a black sash.

Ichigo was left with his jaw on the floor and a light blush on his cheeks after witnessing her appearance. _How would he react upon seeing her released form?_

After giving the Young Soul Reaper time to study herself, she was quite pleased with his reaction, she took this moment of silence to make her introduction "Tia Halibel, Primera Espada" She said while slowly unzipping her jacket to reveal a small number one, on her left breast.

Ichigo was still in his dumbfounded state with his mouth comically open wider than humanly possible. Ichigo was still silent so Halibel decided to explain her reason for coming to the World of the Living.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" She said, getting his full intention, "I'm not here to fight you so sheath your sword" She said in a tone that sounded an awful lot like an Angry Unohana's.

The still shocked Ichigo, only nodded and placed his sword on his back where it sat comfortably, without even thinking about it he had relaxed completely and had stopped releasing mass amounts of Spiritual Pressure.

"I have come to you with an offering" She said while slowly holding out her hand to reveal something that looked an awful lot like the Hogyoku only this object was giving off a golden shine.

Finally finding his voice, Ichigo spoke "T-The Hogyoku?" He asked quietly.

"No, this object is one of Lord Aizen's many failed attempts at recreating it before acquiring the real one" She began "This object doesn't have a name as it is nothing but a failed experiment, however this object has the ability to awaken one's hidden potential. As a Soul Reaper, Aizen has no use for this object as he has already reached his maximum potential as one" She stated.

"Therefore" She continued "It was given to me by Lord Aizen himself, because of the position i hold as the most powerful Arrancar in his army, because of me reaching my maximum capability as an Arrancar, this item has no use for me"

"This is a completely different story for you, being a human and all, have an almost infinite potential, this object will help break down those barriers and help you reach your maximum potential much faster than you could ever believe" She stated.

If Ichigo was shocked before, then now you could say his paralyzed now.

_(Ba-dum tschhhh!) _

"Wait, if this is supposed to help someone reach their maximum potential, then why are you giving it to me?" A skeptical Ichigo asked.

"It's quite simple, Aizen is a genius, a very powerful genius at that" She stated "However he is not perfect when it comes to his plan, it's extremely easy to see through, he will keep the Arrancar by his side till they are no longer useful, then he will discard of them without a second thought"

"It is for that reason, that i do not trust this man, nor do i trust his goals" She said.

"I have no interest in going against the Soul Reapers in a pointless war, if it means helping my 'enemies' to avoid death than i have nothing to lose" She explained.

Ichigo had finally recovered by this time, and went forward to take the object that Halibel was currently holding in her hand, as he made contact with the strange cube, his hand accidentally brushed against the Espada's hand, surprising both.

By now Ichigo's cheeks were bright red in color, Halibel's were also a similar color although that wasn't noticeable under her jacket.

Studying the object in his hand, Ichigo brought it up close to his face, trying to figure out how on earth strange object works, "To activate it, you have to fuse the object, within your soul, i suggest not doing it around here as the reiatsu you will be far to great and could quite possibly destroy many buildings and result in many unnecessary deaths" Halibel stated.

"So, if i fuse with this, i'll become even more powerful?" Ichigo asked,

"Of course you will, it might take a while, but eventually the barriers will begin breaking down allowing you access to the powers within your soul" Halibel said in an emotionless tone before turning around and opening a small garganta for herself.

As she was half way through the Garganta she turned around to face Ichigo once again, "I Will meet with you in a week to discuss my plan, tell no-one about this and meet me at the ferris wheel located on the other side of town at 8 o'clock PM." And with that she had walked completely through the Garganta and left it to close on itself.

'Wait, why do i have to meet her at a ferris wheel' Ichigo thought to himself, a low growl of something along the line of **"Dumbass" **could be heard, from the depths of his mind.

After that strange encounter, Ichigo returned back to his body and stashed away the unnamed object into his pocket, and he went on his way to where what he could figure was more than likely the reiatsu given off by the Vizards.

xXx

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Halibel exited outside of the Garganta, that she had made to reveal herself in Aizen's throne room,

"Ah, Halibel, you've returned, i take it you mission was a success?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Lord Aizen, the boy as stated by Ulquiorra is trash, he has the the ability to defeat 7 and up, and without proper control of his Inner Hollow, he wouldn't stand a chance against Grimmjow" Halibel lied through her teeth to Lord Aizen, trying to convince him that she wanted to have a proper gauge of his power.

Luckily for her, Aizen wasn't the best at detecting lie's, especially if he couldn't see the person's facial expression, "Given the right push, we can turn him on his ally's" She lied yet again.

"Good" Aizen responded, "You may return to your daily activities now" Aizen said.

Halibel made her way out of Aizen's throne room, and set off on her way to her private palace reserved for herself and her fraccion, on her way she passed an obviously pissed and one-armed Grimmjow, taking out his frustrations on one of the many tall columns.

As she got to her palace she saw a usual occurrence, Mila-Rose and Apache arguing with each-other, while her remaining fraccion Sung-Sun, was obviously smirking behind her sleeve at the two's bickering.

"You Bitch, how dare you say i'm not desirable!" Mila-Rose screamed at Apache,

"The only thing you'd be able to attract is a bunch of _female _amazon warriors!" Apache screamed back.

"I'm not a lesbian! you damn Unicorn!"

"I'm not a Unicorn i'm a Deer, you stupid Gorilla!"

"For the last time i'm a Lioness!"

The two's screaming match was cut short as their Mistress, Halibel decided to make her presence known, with a subtly cough.

Sung-Sun being the first to notice her, decided to be the first to speak "Halibel, how did the World of the Living go?" Sung-sun asked her Mistress.

"It was well, i have given Ichigo Kurosaki a week to think about what he'll do" She started "Hopefully he decides to help us, after that time i will have another meeting with him, to discuss what our plan is"

"I still don't see what's so special about him, he's just a human" Apache mumbled under her breath,

"That is the reason for why he is useful, Human's have a near limitless potential, Given the right push Kurosaki will be able to transcend both Soul Reaper's and Hollow's alike"

"What will you do when he becomes that powerful?" Sung-Sun asked "How are you sure that he won't turn on us and strike us down when we have our guard lowered?"

"I know that, that is something that he wouldn't do" Halibel stated "He tries to protect his friends no matter what"

"So if we can manage to fully gain his trust, we will never be betrayed"

"I still don't even see what's so good about him, he isn't even good looking, seriously who has orange hair these days?" Apache said.

"Hah! you're just jealous because he won't find you attractive, not when he has someone like me to look at" Mila-Rose boasts.

"Shut up! he probably prefer's people with smaller chests compared to large-chested bimbo's that look like they came straight from the the amazon jungle!" Apache argued.

"You two realize that your arguing about a Soul Reaper, and a Human nonetheless." Sung-Sun said.

"Beside's isn't it right for Halibel, to have first dibs?" She asked no-one in particular.

"Shut up, Sung-Sun!" Both Mila-Rose and Apache yelled in unison.

xXxXxXx

There's the first Chapter for Potential, it might seem short but i'm used to writing 2000 or so word chapters, i might try to change up my style and make longer chapters, it really depends on how i think i can go about it.

_Next Chapter: Vizards + Awakening of Hidden Potential._

_-AT._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second update for Potential, sorry it took so long, iv'e been really getting into Rosario + Vampire recently, so without further ado, here it goes.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor will i ever.**_

_(I'll try to follow the storyline as much as i can in this story)_

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"**Inner Hollow"**

"Zanpakuto" 

xXx

**Hueco Mundo (After Grimmjow's arrival)**

Grimmjow had just been forced out of the World of the Living by an infuriated Kaname Tousen, Kaname had led him directly to Aizen's throne room so he could be punished by whatever means necessary.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow" Aizen says to Grimmjow with his kind yet evil smile plastered across his face.

Grimmjow stood there in silence, knowing that something bad would be coming from this meeting with the man that he _has _to call Lord.

Kaname interrupts the silence "Why so quiet" The blind man asks, his anger rising by the second, "Don't you have something to say to Lord Aizen, Grimmjow?" He states more then asks.

Grimmjow mutters a "Not really"

"What impudence" Kaname states.

"It's alright Kaname, the truth of the matter is, that i'm not that upset" Aizen says,

"But Lord Aizen he-" Kaname begins before he's interrupted. "I believe Grimmjow's actions were an attempt to please me, but then got carried away, that's how i view this incident, am i right?" Aizen states, fueling the fire. "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow scoffs at the man's words, but he still replies with a "Yes my Lord."

Grimmjow barely get's to finish his sentence before he's interrupted by Kaname gabbing onto his shoulder. "What the hell is your problem, Tousen?"

Kaname doesn't respond, instead he turns straight to Aizen and practically begs him for permission to execute Grimmjow,

Grimmjow smack's Kaname's hand off of his shoulder to give himself some free space.

"Nice try, Tousen. You've always hated me, that's what this is about, isn't it?"

"Is this any way for a director general to act Tousen?" An infuriated Grimmjow asks.

"I simply believe that anyone that disrupts the peace should have to pay for it, it's nothing personal." Kaname states.

"You would kill me for insubordination?" Grimmjow asks,

"Yes, for the honour of Lord Aizen" Kaname states, as he slowly begins to move his hand towards his zanpakuto.

"HAAAA" Grimmjow shouts,

"Why am i not surprised, all you ever think about is the cause" He states, in his usual cocky tone.

"Of course" Kaname begins, his hand firmly grasped upon the hilt of his zampakuto.

"It guides my actions, something of which you have no knowledge" his hand now clicking it out of place ready to attack,

"With no moral foundation behind it, killing is just nothing more then murder, but on the other hand killing with a purpose" He states, whipping out his zanpakuto and completely slicing off Grimmjow's entire left arm, before finishing his sentence,"Is justice"

"GAHHHHH!" Grimmjow screams, at the sudden loss of an arm.

Kaname quickly destroys the severed limb with medium level kido, so it can't be replaced.

"Dam.. Damn... Damn it!" Grimmjow yells, still recovering form losing his left arm. "That's it pal, you'll pay for what you just did!" his hand firmly grasping the hilt of Pantera as he begins to run at Tousen.

"I'll kill you!" Grimmjow yells as he get's ready to attack Tousen, before he's interrupted by Aizen.

"Grimmjow" He says in his neutral voice with just a little bit of anger behind his words, "Take a moment to think about your actions before you continue. I warn you, i'll be forced reprimand you if you continue to attack"

Grimmjow growls in defeat, there was no way he was going to try take on both Kaname and Aizen, especially when he's missing an arm, he let's Pantera click back into it's sheath, before storming out of the throne room.

Kaname then bowes, before he take's his leave.

Later, we find Aizen walking down one of the many staircases in Los Noches,

"That was cruel, playing your men against each-other like that" Gin stated in his usual playful manner.

"Were you spying Gin? as usual" Aizen asks, already knowing the exact answer to his question.

Gin completely ignores his question before he continues speaking "You knew Kaname would react like that, he's such a boy scout, wouldn't you agree. I suspect you encourage that side of him"

"Perhaps"

"We lost five Arrancar in that operation"

"It doesn't matter, the ones that were destroyed were amongst the lowest of the Gillian's, my plans haven't been the least bit affected. Once we've gathered the Vasto Lordes to complete the Espada, no one will be able to stand in our way"

xXx

**Karakura Town; Kurosaki Clinic.**

"Ichigo!" the childish voice of Yuzu called out, before opening his door, walking in she can't find anyone "Where did you go to?" She asks herself.

"In here" She asks, opening his closet door and taking a look inside, finding nothing she decides to check the other various hiding places in his room.

"He's not here dad!" She calls out running out of his room to find her father.

"What!" Isshin yells in a childish voice similar too Yuzu's "Where's Rukia?"

"She's not here either Dad!"

"How could they both be missing!?"

Rukia then came running into the hallway "What's all the fuss about?" She asks. "I'm right here."

"Thank goodness, we thought something terrible had happened to you"

"We can't find Ichigo, do you know where he might've gone?"

"Ichigo is missing?" Rukia asks in disbelief, suddenly remembering her conversation with him after the attack.

_Flashback._

"_WAHHHHHH" 'Chappy' Rukia cries out whilst holding onto Rukia's arm._

"_Your wound is healed already?" Renji asks admiring Orihime's healing powers._

"_Yeh, there's no trace of it, that was amazingly quick"_

"_Hmm.. your tellin' me" Renji replied still in awe at how fast they had actually been healed._

"_Thank you so much Orihime, your getting better and better as time goes on."_

"_Ahah, i'm not that good at it yet, i think i'm still learning" Orihime says blushing at the compliment._

"_Rukia, have you recovered?" A clearly concerned Ichigo asks._

"_Ichigo, are you feeling guilty or something? I know that look, don't tell me your responsible for my injuries, get over it." _

"_Look, my injuries were my own fault get over it, i'm not so weak that i need you to protect me all the time, so quit making that pathetic face"_

_Ichigo looks away from Rukia, as he obviously feels responsible for what happened "Fine"_

"_If you're worried about that hollow inside of you, you should do something, why don't you just visit Kisuke, and ask him something about it, i mean c'mon he's the one that trained you, it seems he should know something about what to do about it"_

"_There really is no point in talking about this to Kisuke, i'm sure he already know's about my situation, he seems to know alot of things without my telling him, besides if he knew a way to deal with something like this he would've taught me it long before going to SOul Society, but he didn't, and the fact that he never said anything means that he doesn't know how to stop it either. He did enough by training me, and for that i'm very grateful, you see that's why i don't care to bother him with any more of my problems, it's pointless"_

_Flashback End._

'Ichigo, where have you gone?' Rukia thinks to herself as she runs through the street's of Karakura Town 'And what are you doing?'

xXx

**Karakura Town; Vizard Warehouse**

Ichigo walks up to a giant runned down warehouse, before entering he notices the glow of the _Unnamed Object _in his pocket, 'Hmm that's strange, since it's pretty much a failed attempt at the Hogyoku, it should take a while to awaken' playing it off as just the sunlight reflecting off of it he proceeds to place it back in his pocket, before entering the warehouse.

"I see you've found us Ichigo" Shinji says, from the top of the warehouse, letting Ichigo view the other members of the Vizard before continuing, "My so serious."

"I wonder what that means... wait, you've finally decided to join us?"

"I'm kind of impressed that you managed to find us, i don't mean to put you down but it is a surprise considering how much you usually suck at detecting spiritual pressure. The bottom line is, i figured you'd come here eventually, soo we got together and pumped out as much spiritual pressure as we could to help you find your way here, since you are here i guess we can say it worked. The fact that you're here finally convinces me that you are ready to come over to our side, am i right?"

"BITE ME!" Ichigo yelled out at Shinji, surprising the man.

"EHHHHH!?" Shinji shouted surprised as he wasn't expecting a reply like that.

"I have no intention of joining up with you people, i'm not that desperate, so don't kid yourself." Ichigo said, looking up and starring Shinji straight in the eye's, "I'm here to use you Shinji"

"I came here with one purpose in mind and i'm not leaving until i get it," Ichigo began "I want you to teach me how to control the hollow inside of me, after that i'm outta here.

Shinji scoffs, "You must think we're a bunch of pushovers"

"Then i'll make you teach me" Ichigo said as he slowly moved his hand toward his back pocket.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Shinji asked, even though he already knew what the answer would be.

"I guess i'll beat it outta you"

xXxXxXx

_Sorry about the long wait everyone, i promise the next chapter will be much longer in comparison to this one, i have a lot of things that need to take place in the next chapter and i also need to continue working on KotS and HLP. Also, there will be a surprise short story at the end of January so you all have that to look forward too._

_-AT._


End file.
